Hate
by NarutoandHinata1234
Summary: Naruto is returning form a mission to spend some time with his friend Hinata Hyuga however when he meets her he finds that things have happened things that will enrage him... How will he handle this rage... Mutil chapters so stayed tuned


Hate

"Ah! That was a really fun mission!" Shouted the blonde blue eyed future Hokage of the leaf as he walked into the village with Tenten, Neji, and Lee. They just went on a mission to deal with some rouge chuinn, nothing that they couldn't handle.

"Um guys, have you noticed there are no guards at the gate." Tenten commented

"It is strange there would have to be a disaster in one of the clans in order for this to happen." Neji commented this made Naruto worry

"I wonder if Hinata alright." Naruto said to himself they all stared at him weirdly

"What?! Why are you staring at me like that?!" Naruto demaned

"Why are you so worried, I thought you loved Sakura?" Tenten asked Naruto looked at her weird

"She's like my sister, why would I have feelings for her?" Naruto asked

"Naruto and Neji there you too are!" Shouted a familiar voice they turned around and saw Kiba and all the color was drained form his face.

"Kiba what's wrong?" Naruto asked Kiba suddenly remembered his orders

"You all need to go on another mission." Kiba told them

"What?! We just got back form one, besides I told Hinata I would hang out with her when I got back!" Naruto said rudely Kiba pause was just suspicious to Naruto for some reason

"S-she in a clan meeting for the next few days... Also this has to do with Sasuke anyway." Kiba told Naruto however Naruto just steam plowed past Kiba who hit the ground Tenten could not help but giggle

"H-hey, where are you going?" Kiba asked

"Something is wrong, I can feel it in your voice take me too Hinata or I'll just find her myself." Naruto flat out told Kiba who started sweating

'Damn it, if Naruto sees Hinata like this he will be pissed... I have too.' Kiba thought then suddenly got an idea

"Well your going to have to wait, like I said she in clan meetings how about we see if you got any stronger." Kiba challenged Naruto then nodded Tenten just sighed then she whispered in Neji ear

"I don't like this something is going on, lets stay by Naruto-kun's side for now." Tenten told Neji who nodded there would be no need to convince Lee he wanted to show off his training to Kiba and Naruto. As they went to the training field. Naruto sighed as he thought back to some of his memorizes of this place but not of his memorizes of team seven for those were painful memories he wanted to just go away. He thought back to where Hinata cheered him up and gave him the strength to beat Neji Hyuga the strongest Gennin and possibly ninja in the entire leaf. He smiled thinking back to Hianta words about true strength and how even though Naruto failed he kept trying

"That's true strenght eh? You know Hinata you were right back then and thank you." Naruto said to himself Kiba heard this and it made him sweat even more

'Please Shino man, make this whole situation better by the time I am done here.' Kiba prayed as he whistteld and Akamaru quickly jumped form the bushes ready for a friendly spar. Naruto smiled and got into a fighting stance Lee did the same

"Let's go!" Lee shouted as all three of them charged at each other Lee went low Kiba and Akamaru went high while Naruto attacked form middle ground Lee did a sweep kick Naruto managed to jump, Akamaru then clamped down on Naruto shoulder making him scream in pain but then he smacked Akamaru off however Lee then landed a kick into Naruto's gut then Kiba who was now above Naruto readied his claw

"Fang of the sliver wolf!" Kiba shouted slamming his hand into Naruto chest Kiba's claw going right thourgh Naruto skin Naruto then coughed up blood as he went crashing to the ground.

"H-hey Kiba, that's a little to rough ain't it?" Lee asked

"Nah, he's fine." Kiba said they both circled around Naruto just he didn't get up he just laid there with a very pissed off look on his face they looked in the same direction that Naruto was looking and Lee's eyes widened Kiba cursed and Tenten and Neji had the same expression as Lee. Standing there in a hospital gown was a young girl with blue black hair, eyes covered in bandages she however smiled at sensing Naruto

"Hello, Naruto-kun..." She greeted weakly

…

To be continue

...


End file.
